Son of the Sun
by Ripplescale
Summary: Percy Jackson was a normal six-year-old kid, until one night in New York, where his mother dies and he is taken in by the most unlikely of gods. Reyna Milan is a six-year-old fugitive, running from pirates. They have no connection to each other, except for the fact that their demigods. Years later, a prophecy is given, one which will change their fate forever.


Prologue

You want to hear a story? Very well. There are many stories I could tell you. Tales of mighty heroes, powerful gods, or villainous monsters. However, I think I will settle for telling you the story of the most powerful hero to ever live, although if you asked him he would say that there are plenty more heroes that are greater than him. I am going to tell you about the Son of the Sun.

It all started one night in New York. A young boy, no older than the age of 6, was running through the streets, doing everything he could to escape the danger that seemed to follow him everywhere he went. As of right now, he was being chased by a pack of large, bloodthirsty dogs. _Hellhounds_, the boy thought. They were just about to catch up with him when a car came out of nowhere and smashed into the hounds. The boy was glad, but also confused.

_That car came out of nowhere, as though appearing out of thin air, _the boy thought. What was more confusing for him was that he knew the name of the monsters chasing him.

In the distance, he heard a blood-curdling howl, just barely being able to bring himself to not think about what could be the source of such a scream. All he could think after that was _my mom, my mom is dead, I'm never going to see her again. _He got up from where he was sitting and began running again, tears streaming down his face, eyes filled with a sadness that no person, let alone child should ever experience. As he was running, he began to here small quakes in the ground beneath him.

He looked back, and what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.

There stood his stepfather, halfway through the transformation from man to beast. He seemed to be three times as tall, and growing horns, while his skin turned to a disgusting shade of brown, not that it wasn't repulsive before. He was covered in blood. _My mother's blood_, the boy thought. He prayed to whatever deity was out there listening, and began running in the other direction. Little did he know, his one little prayer would be enough for a powerful being to break free of his prison. It was not much, but it was enough.

_In the sun_…

(Unknown POV)

_I am growing tired of this restraints_, I thought. I had almost enough energy to break free, but what I needed was a prayer, and nobody prayed to me anymore. Not since those upstarts Apollo and Artemis sealed me away. I was just thinking that I would be stuck like this for eternity, hanging in the middle of the sun with all my limbs chained to the sides of this sphere, with the power to break free being just out of reach, when I got the shock of a lifetime.

A prayer.

I felt a huge amount of energy rush through me. I immediately shattered the chains on my arms and legs, grateful to be free at last. Freedom, I thought. I decided to thank whoever it was that prayed and gave the strength to destroy those accursed shackles. I used my powers to trace the prayer back to the source, and was shocked to find that whoever sent that prayer was currently experiencing a huge amount of fear.

I teleported to Earth, only to find a six-year-old boy running from the Minotaur, of all things. _Ah, a demigod_, I mused. I assumed the boy was just sending a prayer to any deity, but at the moment, I didn't care. I was just elated to be free. I decided to help the boy as thanks for the prayer, so I shot a streaming white bolt of plasma at the half-man, half-bull creature, obliterating it. I then turned my attention back to the boy. He was currently cowering behind a tree, and almost screamed when I walked up to him. I tried to make my voice sound a soothing and trustworthy as I could, before talking to the child.

"What happened child? Are you alright?" I said, trying to play the part of concerned bystander turned rescuer.

"Th-that thing was my stepfather. He killed my mother and tried to kill me."

To say I was surprised was an understatement. The Minotaur, acting as a human for 6 or more years? With enough cognitive function to speak? "I-I am sorry to hear that young one. Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Percy. Percy Jackson."

I smiled. "Well Percy. I know you just lost your mother, but I was wondering if you would be willing to let me adopt you."

The now-identified Percy was shell-shocked. This man, who was probably a god based on the power he displayed earlier, wanted to adopt him? Percy could only nod slowly, as he had not regained enough thought processes to speak.

"Very well. Now to forewarn you, this may hurt a little." I said, before releasing a stream of white light into the boy, claiming him as my own. This also happened to change his eye color to a kaliedascope, one moment red, the next orange, and after that a blinding yellow.

As I was about to escort my new son to his new home in the sun, (I didn't want the Olympians to know I was free yet), Percy stopped me with a question I hadn't thought to answer. "Hey Dad? What's your name?"

I turned around and smiled, my features relaxing into an expression of pride, and happiness. "Oh, I completely forgot to introduce myself, even after you gave me your name. My name is Helios."

On the other side of the country, two girls were walking down a highway, glad that had reached the final point on their long journey across the country. One was six years old, and extremely tired. The other was eleven, about to collapse from exhaustion. The younger one, noticing this, decided to give her older sister some encouragement. "Come on Hylla, you can make it. We're almost there."

The older of the two, Hylla, had a little energy restored by her sister's confidence in her. "I know Reyna, I'm just about to faint. We've been running from those pirates for three weeks now. I need some rest and I'll be fine." They were approaching a door guarded by two teenagers in old Roman armor, when out of nowhere, a wave of exhaustion passed over both of them and they collapsed, Reyna managing to get out a weak "Help us" before succumbing to the darkness.

**Alright. That's an end to the first chapter in "Son of the Sun". How many of you expected "The Sun" to be Helios? I have not read a single fic where Helios is included, so I decided to write one. If you read my other story "The Chaotic Assassins", another chapter is on its way. Just give Epsilon time to settle in, and Epsilon's mom time to forget that just because I made one comment about Epsilon emailing me while Im in the shower, Im apparently "inappropriate". As for songs Im listening to, here they are.**

**The Fox- Ylvis**

**Mine with Me- Minecraft Parodies**

**You Thought I used XRAY- ZexyZek**

**Feel This Moment- Pitbull feat. Christina Aguillera**

**DJ Got Us Fallin in Love Again- Usher**

**See you next time. As always, read and review, favorite and follow. It really inspires me to write more for you guys. This has once again been**

**-ShadeKnight117**


End file.
